


Doll House

by Bex_in_purgatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Haunted House, M/M, Oneshot, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_in_purgatory/pseuds/Bex_in_purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean decide to go into a rumoured haunted house to check it out. At first it just seems to be an old house, but then things turn for the worst and someone's life is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll House

"It was my fault. All my fault." I chanted to myself, refusing to look the police officer in the eyes.

"You need to tell me what happened so that we can catch whoever did this." The police officer stated.

"What's the point, he's dead. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you!" I began to get mad, there was nothing they could do. No-one believes me. They say I saw things. That I was in shock. I wasn't. I know what I saw, I know what happened to him. I know it was my fault. Why was I so stupid?! I shouldn't have made him go in with me. Maybe if I hadn't he would still be alive.

"Well you don't know that. Just tell me what happened." He said, trying to soothe me.

"Okay, but don't say I'm crazy, I know what I saw and you can't say I didn't." I took a deep breath preparing myself before I told him what happened. "There had been rumours going around town about the haunted house, and I wanted to check it out. I dragged Cas out there one night, just to see if the rumours were true. And that's when it started."

~Flashback~

"I don't want to go in Dean..."

"Come on Cas, don't be a pussy." I taunted and flashed him a daring smirk.

"I'm not a pussy, and my name is Castiel." He replied angrily.

"It's a mouthful to say, I've always called you Cas." We approached the old building, it was huge. The old timber was peeling off of the building and most of the windows were smashed. It swayed in the breeze, struggling to stay upright. The porch creaked and moaned with every step we took towards the the front door. 

"Come on let's go in."

"Dean, I really don't want to. It doesn't look safe, it's dark and the house is supposedly haunted." Castiel said with obvious fear in his voice.

"That's why we're going in, it'll be fun. I'll keep you safe buddy."

"Okay..."

I opened the big door with ease, the interior looked like it would have been beautiful when it was built. It made me think why someone would leave it, it looked like whoever left, left in a hurry. If you closed your eyes you could imagine a family here, two children playing by the warm fire while their mother and father watch over them reading a book in their armchairs, maybe a dog sleeping soundly at the feet of the father. 

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud bang and Castiel clinging to my arm.

"Jesus Cas it's just the wind, let's look around."

"Yeah because the wind can shut doors..." Castiel muttered to himself. 

We began to walk up the grand stair case. There was a red carpet, well it looks like it might of been red, but now it looks a greyish colour from all of the dust that it had collected. Clarence kept close to me the whole way up the stairs, he was obviously scared but I wanted to look around the place.

"Do you have to stand so close Cas?"

"Oh sorry." He took a step away from me as we kept heading down the long corridor.

"Look at all of these old paintings, do you think this is who used to live here?" I pulled one of the paintings off of the wall, a cold breeze passed through me and all of the hairs on the back of my neck stood up making me shiver. 

"Dean I think you should put that back, someone might get mad."

"Oh yeah? Who Cas? There is no such thing as ghosts."

"You don't know that, now put it back and let's just get out of here. Please!" Castiel begged me with his eyes, they were as blue as the ocean. I could never say no to him when he stared me in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Fine..." I sighed defeatedly, I put the painting back and we headed back for the door. I was secretly pleased to leave. This place gave me the creeps.

We reached the front door and I tried to open the door. I tried to open it again, but to no avail. It was locked, but by who?

"Come on Dean, very funny, just open the door so we can go."

"I can't. Seriously, it's locked."

"This isn't funny, just open it." Castiel said, with a mixture of emotions in his voice.

"I told you I can't, you try." I stepped aside to let him try. He sighed and tried to turn the handle but nothing happened. I could see the panicked look on his face as he tried, and tried, and tried.

"What are we going to do Dean?" Castiel asked panicked.

"There is bound to be a back door so let's just try and find it." I tried to sound calm but inside I was terrified, I had to stay strong for Cas. 

"How are you so calm?"

"Because, I just am. There is nothing to be scared of it's just an old house."

"Yeah sure. Let's go find that door."

We walked around the old building, there were rooms everywhere. I lost count of how many bedrooms I saw. One caught my eye and I stopped walking and stared at it.

"Cas look at this!"

"What Dea- woah. This is creepy."

The room was full of old china dolls, they looked like they had been ripped apart, limb from limb.

"It's looks like a doll massacre. Is that blood on the wall?"

"I don't want to know, let's get out of here it's making me uncomfortable."

"I agree with you there."

We turned and left the room, out of the corner of my eye I saw a little girl, she was running into another room, her hair was long, blond and dirty, her dress was ripped, and she wore only one shoe. She was dragging along a headless doll.

"Did you see that? Hello? Is there someone here?" I shouted, walking fast to the room she ran into. I walked into it slowly. It was empty.

"I could have sworn I saw someone." I muttered to myself.

"DEAN!" Castiel screamed, I jumped and turned around to see the little girl standing at my feet. Black. Black was all I saw as I looked in her eyes. They were like two black holes, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. She was smiling manically, blood began to stream from her eyes like tears. But she never stopped smiling.

"You shouldn't have come." The words poured out of her mouth like venom. Her head tilted slightly to the left, and then she vanished. Her body may have been gone but her laugh echoed around the building. 

I snapped out of my daze, shaking my head to try and rid it of what I had just seen. 

"CAS?! CAS WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed running around the house checking every room. 

I was lost. I had know idea where I was. Where Cas was. I slid down the wall. Tears prickling at the back of my eyes threatening to fall. 

"Cas I'm so sorry, I'm shouldn't have made you come here, it's my fault." I said out loud, I knew no one could here me but I said it anyway.

"D-Dean? Is-is that you?" I heard a shaky voice call, my head pricked up at the sound of his voice.

"Cas? Where are you?"

"Help me... Please.." Was all I got in reply. I followed the voice to a small room. It looked like a bedroom, old toys scattered across the floor, a large cot like bed with a pink canapé draped over it. It was ripped and the bed was crimson red from blood. I scanned the room slowly until my eyes met with those glowing blue ones, but they weren't glowing anymore. They were full of pain.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Umm.. Not so much.." He raised his hand to show a three slashes etched from the top of his torso down to his naval. It was deep red from blood, the blood ran out of it freely, like little waterfalls flowing down his chest. Castiel coughed roughly and blood dripped down his chin and from his nose.

"Oh my God, Cas!" I ran to him and took off my shirt and held it to his chest. It didn't help at all, the cuts were too deep. I held him to my chest and rocked him slowly.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry, you are my best friend Cas, I can't lose you. I won't. Please, please be okay." Tears flowed from my eyes into his messy hair.

"It's okay Dean, it's not your fault.. I-I love yo-.." Castiel's eye shut, his body went limp, the shaking stopped. I continued to rock him, waiting for him to talk again. I knew he wouldn't. I sobbed into his hair repeating how sorry I was. 

"I love you too Cas. Always have. Always will." I murmured softly into his hair. 

A surge of anger pulsed around me. I couldn't just leave him here. Not with her. I picked up his limp body, I didn't think about how heavy he was, or the fact that I wasn't alone. All I thought about was getting out of here. I found a broken window and clambered out still clinging to Cas' body. 

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home. Not with a dead body, nobody would believe what happened. I'd be put in jail, or in a mental hospital. I walked aimlessly down the road. I had know idea what day it was, what time it was. How long were we in there? Cars zoomed past paying no attention to us.

I saw the lights from town lightening up my path. There were posters plastered across all of the lamp posts, windows, doors, on cars everywhere. Mine and Cas' faces on them with big words, 'MISSING' on them. I smiled at the though of seeing my mother and my father again. I hadn't realised how much I missed them until now.

Two police officers appeared out of the darkness of the night and ran towards us. I didn't know what to do, I froze.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked, noticing the boy in my arms.

"Help. He needs help." I put out my arms to give them Cas. He took him and then I fell to the ground, the world around me going black.

~End of flashback~

"And then I woke up here. He died because of my stupidity."

The police officer just stared at me like someone had just told him Santa wasn't real.

"Can I go now, I want to see my family."

"Uh yeah.." I stood up from the chair and found my parents outside waiting. 

I hugged my mother, then my father, no words were spoken. None were needed. 

My best friend, possibly the love of my life, had died in my arms, and it was all my fault.


End file.
